


Love Lives Here

by Kateera



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have settled down after the fight with Mount Weather and Abby is having some down time...Marcus interrupts. This is pure fluff, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lives Here

 

The whole medical bay was a complete disaster when Abby entered the area and Jackson gave her a swift smile before running off to grab food and sleep after his long shift. She grinned at his haste and then rolled up her sleeves to get to work. New provisions from the raids at Mount Weather meant she had to find more space to put all the excess supplies. Organizing had fallen to her but she didn’t mind the extra work. Taking one of the info pads out of the stack, Abby scrolled through till she found the music files and set it to shuffle through the list. She stacked bandages, locked up the pain medication, shelved bottles of antibiotics, and bobbed her head to the music drifting from the info pad. She was so distracted by her work and the music that she didn’t notice Marcus slipping in and watching her from the doorway.

He watched her move around her space, comfortable in familiar territory and oblivious to his presence. She bobbed and stepped with the music and Marcus couldn’t stop the smile sweeping across his face. Seeing her so carefree, Marcus thanked his lucky stars that this precious woman had become the most important person in his life. She was beauty and hope and he wanted to show her every day that she had changed his life around with her fierce compassion. The last notes of the song died in the air and Marcus gave Abby a small wave as she finally noticed he was there.

“Oh god Marcus, you scared me!” she yelped, putting a hand on her heart as if to stop it from jumping out of her chest.

“I didn’t want to interrupt you when you were so relaxed,” he explained with a small smile.

Abby blushed to the roots of her hair at the realization that he had been watching her dance and sway around her medical bay. They had just started something, and it was so new she couldn’t even name it, but it hadn’t lost enough shine for her to be comfortable dancing in front of him. She didn’t have time to stay embarrassed because Marcus held up his hand and she saw the blood dripping down his palm.

“What did you do?” she asked, waving him in and pulling his hand into the light.

There was a large gash below his thumb, and it looked like it had been covered in slime. She frowned at him as she wiped the blood and slime away.

Marcus ducked his head in embarrassment but answered, “Let’s just say that I can handle a gun just fine but I haven’t quite mastered how to gut a fish.”

Abby tried to hold back her laugh but couldn’t stop a small giggle escape her lips. She pushed his hair back from his face and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I am going to need to sterilize this and then stitch it shut,” she told him with a kiss to his cheek this time.

He grimaced but held tight to her shoulder as she poured alcohol on the wound and tried not to make a noise. Abby shook her head at his refusal to show that he was hurting and threaded her needle.

“Just a few stitches and then you can stop blocking all the blood to my left hand,” Abby said and Marcus bumped her arm with his head.

“You haven’t been working on your bedside manner Doctor Griffin,” Marcus said, focusing on her face so he wouldn’t have to watch her slide the needle in and out of his flesh. Getting inoculated was bad enough but receiving stitches made his stomach churn. Watching Abby’s expression of determined concentration was much more enjoyable and he couldn’t resist taking his other hand and running it up and down her back while she worked on sewing him back together. Abby smiled at his tentative touch and tied off the last stitch with her usual knot. Abby pressed herself against him as she wrapped up the newly treated wound with a bandage and he responded with a tight hug with his free arm.

“This is much better,” Marcus said with a grin.

Abby swatted his arm but didn’t move away. Pressing a kiss to his bandaged hand, she tried not focus on the bruises making a path up his arm. It had been a couple of weeks since she had pulled him out of the collapsed subway with the help of a few of Indra’s men and it had been four days since he had clasped her hand in his and kissed her like his life depended on knowing how she tasted. It wasn’t long at all. The bruises were beginning to fade to a dark yellow green and his eyes still danced when he watched her.  

“Are you having second thoughts about us?” Marcus asked with a soft brush of his hand against her cheek.

“No,” Abby said, “I’m just thinking of another time when I had to bandage that hand and how far we have come since then.”

He smiled and she smiled back, leaning her forehead against his as she closed her eyes. Marcus wrapped her in his arms completely and stood with his back against her operating table. With her in his arms, he had never felt more content and he wasn’t sure he could walk back out into the chaos of the conjoined camp.

“I want to stay in here with you,” Marcus said in a voice close enough to a whine that Abby giggled.

“I don’t think that will make preparations for winter go by any faster,” Abby responded and he poked her side in mock annoyance.

“Being the voice of reason will get you nowhere,” Marcus told her.

“It’s been working so far.”

“That it has.”

She heard the change of tone in his voice and looked up to see him gazing down at her with a fond smile. It was a smile she had to answer with a kiss and he accommodated her. Their positions made the kiss awkward so Abby turned in his arms and pressed herself as close to him as possible as he leaned down to continue kiss and caressing her.

“You have to go back to work,” Abby said with a gasp as they came up for air.

“I am working,” Marcus told her, “I’m building camp morale.”

“Are you going to kiss everyone in camp then?”

“Just beautiful former Chancellors,” Marcus said with a kiss to her nose.

“I didn’t realize you felt that way about Thelonious.”

“He is a very handsome man,” Marcus responded, “but I think I’ll stick to kissing beautiful former Chancellors who won’t punch me in the face for kissing them.”

Abby giggled and pressed her face into his chest. They stood that way for a little while longer before Marcus heaved a sigh and pulled away.

“I really should be supervising our people and making sure no one else gets grievously injured,” he said with regret coloring his voice.

Abby nodded, “and I still have more supplies to organize.”

“Thank you for patching me up Abby,” Marcus said with a kiss to her cheek.

She grinned at him, “just remember, if you want to visit me, you don’t have to injure yourself first. I wouldn’t mind a break from putting you back together.”

“But we have been having so much fun,” he teased.

She stuck out her tongue at him and he took the opportunity to steal one last kiss before exiting the med bay. Watching him leave with the feel of his lips still on hers, Abby felt as if anything were possible and she couldn’t wait to see what life was going to throw at them next. Apart they had been handling everything as best they could but together, she had a feeling they were going to be unstoppable.

 

 


End file.
